Sabotage
by Jaded Stargazer
Summary: This is like a version of mean girs in east high. There is some Gabriella bashing and if you like Taylor don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people..Since I LOVE Mean Girls, and HSM...I'm making a HSM version of mean girls.

These are the characters

**Gabriella**-Regina George

**Taylor**-Karen (Can't remember lastname, She's actually smart in this)

**Kelsi**-Gretchen Weiners

**Rose**-Cady(Girl I made up...I own her)

**Sharpay**-Janice ians

**Ryan**-Damien(They are still twins)

**Troy**-Aaron

The extra people I'm going to change.

Chapter 1

I was always moving. Since I was like 5 I was also home schooled since my mom and dad were always transfered from one place to another. Up until a year ago we were living in Mexico. Finally, my parents moved for the last time. I had to go to regular school..What a nightmare!

I was dropped off at the entrance of the school and saw a whole bunch of people. There were these really ghetto looking girls, there were these glam looking white girls. A whole bunch of people. The bell rang.

Everything was OK up until 3rd period when things became better. I finally met someone who was not mean.

I sat down in the desk next to the girl. The looked like they were related.

The girl asked me," You're new here right?.

"Yeah"

She held out her hand,"I'm Sharpay, and this is my twin brother, Ryan," she said pointing at the other dude. They both had blond hair and Sharpay had this glamourous-punker looke about her. Ryan had this ruffled look that made him look cute and kind of sexy.

I took her hand,"I'm Rose", I replied, shaking it.

We sat in silence until the period was over. Then I asked,"Do you know where this room is," pointing at schedule, for my lit class.

"Yeah, its in the Wymore building,"Sharpay replied,"right Ryan?"

"Yeah," Ryan said, smirking,"we'll show you were it is."

I followed them until they let me to a small hill that over looked the P.E field. "What happened to the buiding," I asked.

"It was bulldozed in '94," Ryan replied.

I finally realized what they meant. "Won't we get in trouble for this," I asked nervously.

"Not if we don't get caught," said Sharpay, sitting down next to Ryan.

I decided not to be a loser, and sat down. Just as the P.E classes were coming out.

Those who've seen Mean Girls know whats next. I know they are out of character, but bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people, sorry, couldn't remember what happened after that. If I mess up, correct me or just ignore it.Oh yeah, I decided to make taylor a dumbass.

Gabriella-Regina George

Taylor-Karen (Can't remember lastname, She's actually smart in this)

Kelsi-Gretchen Weiners

Cady-Rose Winters(Girl I made up..I own her)

Janice-Sharpay Evans

Damien-Ryan Evans(They are still twins)

Aaron-Troy

The extra people I'm going to change.

* * *

Chapter 2

As the P.E classes were coming out I noticed that there were only 3 girls in a class full of boys.

"Hey, Sharpay, why are there only 3 girls in this class?" I asked.

"Because, the Plastics _always_ have the same P.E class," she responded in a bitter tone.

"Plastics?"

"Look at it this way," said Ryan," If East High was a magazine, The Plastics would always have the front cover."

I looked at this one girl that was on her cellphone. "So she's a Plastic?"

"Yeah," responded Sharpay,"that's Kelsi Nielson, she knows everything about everybody, she's the rumor spreader, the one who knows everything."

"That other one, is Taylor O'Dell," Ryan said pointing at a black girl, who was dropping a ball that hit her on the breasts," she is the _stupidest_ person you will _ever_ meet, she asked Sharpay how to spell her own name."

"What about that other one," I said pointing at a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"That one is Gabriella Montez," continued Sharpay," she is the leader of the Plastics, she might seem like you regular bitchy, bratty, slut-faced, hoe-bag, but in reality she is so much more, she's evil, but she's fabulous."

"Tell her what you really think, Sharpay," said Ryan with a smirk.

"OK, fine, she's a little bitch who thinks she's hot and who stole my musical, alright!"

"Okay..." I said.

* * *

Okay so there I was just walking toward the table, when this dude, Jason I think, comes up to me.

"I filling out a student lunch survey, would you mind answering a few questions?" He tells me. So alright, I all for the cause!

"Sure," I said with a shrug.

He starts with a laugh. "Has you muffin been buttered?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?"

"Excuse me...WHAT?

"Oh, Jason, you are such a skeez," says Gabriella Montez, sitting a table next to where I'm standing.

"You were supposed to call me!" Kelsi whispered, furiously

Gabi looks at Kelsi. "First you go to one of _my_ parties and hook up with one of _my_ friends, and then don't call her, AND then you try to scam on some poor girl right in front of us!"

She turned to me. "Do you wanna have sex with him?" She asked without any kind of tact.

I'm appalled by the bluntness of the question. "No thank you," I said nervously. Do I look like a whore?

Jason looks around and then walks away. I turn to walk away, and then she stops me.

"Hey, sit down," Gabi says.

* * *

People, sorry its short,(or long, by my usual standards) but I will be posting really soon, I hope, its cause I'm Juggling like 8 different stories. DAMN! 


End file.
